1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a battery storage device and more specifically it relates to a battery storage and dispensing system for efficiently storing and dispensing various sizes of batteries.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Electric household batteries are used every day in various electronic devices around a home or office such as remote controls, flashlights, remote controlled vehicles, clocks and the like. There are various types of batteries (e.g. AAA, AA) having different physical sizes and shapes (e.g. cylindrical, rectangular). Examples of conventional household batteries in use today include 9-volt batteries (48.5 mm in length, 26.5 mm in height and 17.5 mm in width), AAA batteries (44.5 mm in length and 10.5 mm in diameter), AA batteries (49.2-50.5 mm in length and 13.5-14.5 mm in diameter), C batteries (50 mm in length and 26.2 mm in diameter), D batteries (61.5 mm in length and 33.2 mm in diameter) and the like. Conventional batteries all have at least one metal terminal (typically a positive terminal at a first end in a button terminal structure and a negative terminal at an opposing second end in a flat terminal structure). Conventional batteries are sold at stores in packages of 1 or more batteries typically with a transparent plastic cover and a cardboard backing that has a slot for removal of the batteries. Consumers typically keep the batteries in the original store packaging and put the same in a drawer.
One problem with conventional batteries is that they are difficult to store, find and retrieve. Another problem with conventional batteries is that newer batteries are often times stored alongside older batteries thereby allowing consumers to retrieve a newer battery when they should be using an older battery. A further problem with conventional batteries is that it is difficult to identify which types of batteries need to be replenished since all of the batteries are comingled with one another. Another problem with conventional batteries is they take up a significant amount of space in a drawer since there is no organization of the batteries. A further problem is finding the specific type of battery needed for an electric device can be difficult.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved battery storage and dispensing system for efficiently storing and dispensing various sizes of batteries.